1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilators, and more particularly, to a ventilator which is thin, can be installed conveniently, and can recover a thermal energy from room air, and reduce a pressure loss and noise.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, the ventilator discharges room air to an outside of a room, and supplies outdoor air to the room. The ventilator is essential for a building, and mounted on a ceiling or a wall. The ventilator is in communication with the outside of the room through ducts in the ceiling or the wall.
The ventilator is bulky due to units built therein, such as fan. In order to install the ventilator on each of storys of a building, higher storys are required. According to this, because the higher storys are required, a construction cost is increased substantially.
Moreover, when it is intended to mount the ventilator on a window or a wall, the mounting is difficult because of the bulk and complicate flow passages.